As the pervasiveness of the Internet continues to increase and impact everyday contemporary life, access to the Internet is of increasing importance. As readily appreciated, particular locations—whether terrestrial or airborne—oftentimes makes ready access difficult. One approach to these difficult access locations involves satellite-based internet access—and its attractiveness increases along with Internet pervasiveness. Accordingly, systems, methods and techniques that facilitate the deployment and subsequent administration of such satellite-based Internet access facilities—would represent a welcome addition to the art.